This invention is concerned with a preformed smoking tobacco for self-making a cigarette by using a prefabricated cigarette paper tube and smoking tobacco.
DE-C-3,244,906 discloses a smoking tobacco which consists of a tobacco quantity of approximately equal sub-quantities constituting a unit of sale, in which the smoking tobacco is held together either wholly or at least in part by a wrapper of completely smokable material. Every sub-quantity is approximately rod-shaped so as to permit self-making of a self-rolled cigarette. Every sub-quantity also corresponds to the tobacco quantity required for a cigarette. The wrapper of the known smoking tobacco consists of perforated or mesh-like material through which air cannot be drawn. The known smoking tobacco is subdivided into rod-like sub-quantities by pressing, scoring, punching, perforating, cutting, inserted threads or the like. In accordance with a preferred embodiment the sub-quantities are aligned in a row by forming a rod belt so that they are easily detachable from each other without, however, damaging the individual sub-quantities or causing loss of the internal coherence of the individual sub-quantities. At least sections of the known smoking tobacco may contain a fixing agent for increasing the internal coherence of each sub-quantity.
The known smoking tobacco is intended to permit the self-making of a cigarette without any special aids such as an auxiliary wrapper of non-smokable material and without transfer means. In many countries there exists the problem that a smoking tobacco of the known kind, in which rod-like sub-quantities may be removed without damage thereto for self-making of cigarettes by enclosing it with cigarette paper, is subjected to duties just like cigarettes. The same applies, by the way, for the tobacco portions disclosed in DE-C-3,407,461 or EP-B-155,514.